Passion dérangeante
by P'tite Lulu
Summary: O.S. qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire de Harry Potter en général  Il danse, il danse, qu'est-ce que ça lui fait du bien ! Pendant ce temps là, dans une pièce pas très loin, on se dispute ... Vient la confrontation ...


La musique emplit la pièce. Douce, caressante.

Il tourne, tourbillonne, comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Son coeur se gonfle dans sa poitrine. Quelle douce et agréble sensation !

Il pose sa main sur son coeur, arrêtant sa course folle, et ferme les yeux. Sous sa main, son coeur bat la chamade, il se sent bien, si bien. Son coeur est remplit d'un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir ...

Il rouvre les yeux pour les poser sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'observe alors. Quelle surprise lorsqu'il découvre sur son visage quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres !

Un Sourire ... Un Sourire avec un S majuscule, oui. Un Sourire de joie, de vraie joie. Aucune trace d'ironie ou de cruauté. Place au seul sentiment qu'il ne laisse s'exprimer que lors de moment volé comme celui-ci. Un sentiment si fort : l'amour de la danse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! La danse classique !

Remis de son étonnante découverte sur lui-même, il repart, se laissant guider par la musique de Tchaikovski : le Lac des Cygnes, sa préférée ! Puis il enchaine avec Casse-Noisette du même auteur ; ensuite, La Bayadère de Léon Minkus L'Oiseau de feu de Stravinski ; Cendrillon de Prokofiev ...

Emporté par toutes ses sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des dizaines d'années, il en oublie son devoir, son statut. Plus rien ne compte hormis les pas qu'ils enchaînent avec fluidité et une certaine grâce. Hop, un grand jeté; hop, un saut de biche; hop, un saut de chat ... Même ce stupide gamin est temporairement oublié !

Dans cette pièce à la décoration ténébreuse, il quitte pour la première fois depuis longtemps le rôle de sombre Seigneur pour endosser celui de danseur étoile aux allures de prince.

_Pendant ce temps, du côté des disciples de Monseigneur-Danseur-Classique-Heureux_

- Qui se dévoue pour aller lui dire ?

- ...

- OK ... Bon ... Puisque personne semble vouloir y aller ... Toi ! T'y vas !

En disant cela, le 'désigné-comme-chef' pointa son doigt sur son voisin.

- Quoi ? Hors de question !

Il se tourne alors vers la seule fille du groupe, un sourire sournois aux lèvres ...

- Q ... Quoi ? ... M... Moi ? N ... Non ... Je ... Je ... balbutie-t-elle d'une voix suraigue.

- Tais toi ! claque une fois sèche, méprisante.

- ...

Un silence lourd s'installe, pendant lequel tous se dévisagent.

- ...

L'atmosphère est tendue, à couper au couteau.

- ...

Toutes les personnes présentes sont crispées, se regardant en chiens de faïence. La tension est à son comble.

- Pourkoitivapatoi ?

La voix a brisé le lourd silence tellement vite et brusquement, que tous ont sursauté. Le 'désigné-comme-chef' se tourne vers le briseur de silence et, levant un sourcil, lâche :

- Hein ?

Merci pour cette fabuleuse intervention, cette merveilleuse démonstration de puissance, d'aristocratie, de supériorité intellectuelle, de capacité de grande éloquence ... Franchement, je demande à tout le monde d'applaudir Monsieur ! *Clap Clap*

- Pourkoitivapatoi ?

- Moins vite par Salazar !

- Poooouuuurquuuooooiii. T'yyyyyy. Vaaaaaas. Paaaaaaas. Tooooooiiiiii ?

Interloqué, il ne sait que répondre. Voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui, il reprend contenance, affichant un masque froid et supérieur.

- D'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça, on y va. Tous. Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu ... te moques de moi ...

Il laisse la menace planée dans la pièce, suspendant sa phrase. Le silence qui suivit parut terrifiant pour le désigné, qui déglutit difficilement.

La voix du 'désigné-comme-chef' avait claqué. Tous savent que la décision est sans appel. Le premier qui aura la très, très, très mauvaise idée de le contredire passera un sale quart d'heure. (Vraiment mauvaise l'idée !)

Résignés, ils se dirigèrent vers La porte du Seigneur.

Le 'désigné-comme-chef' frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il recommença. La troisième fois, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre de l'intérieur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

Le spectacle s'offrant à eux les laissa abasourdit. Leur machoire se décrocha.

Le si célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres, connu pour la Terreur qu'il inspirait, même à ses partisans, qui a commis tellement de crimes, de meurtres, d'enlèvements, qu'on ne les compte plus on les craint, qui fait trembler presque tous les sorciers du monde entier, était en train de danser telle une ballerine au milieu des corps mutilés de Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestranges habillé d'un horr.. hum, superbe tutu rose ...

Les disciples choqués, furent traumatisés à vie, lorsqu'ils virent que leur si sombre et terrifiant Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un Sourire béat accroché aux lèvres ...

...

...

Mais où va le monde ?


End file.
